


Naga's Harem

by IceCladShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, Dubious Consent, Faunus Clover Elb, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Naga, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Qrow had been spending a great deal of time in Menagerie in recent months. When given the opportunity to tag along, Taiyang learns just what had captured Qrow's attention.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Naga's Harem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).



> A gift for KingKjDragon.  
> Based on an image done by blind_andrew.
> 
> If I owned RWEBY, Fairgame would be cannon.

Taiyang wasn’t sure what was up with Qrow recently. Thinking back, the changes had started over a year ago. A trip to Menagerie was the start, and since then he’d returned nearly every month it seemed, staying for longer each time. He teased Qrow about finding a better place to live than his place, the other huntsman just shrugging and saying he’d found something there that helped him relax better than anything else did. 

At first Qrow was a bit more quiet, prone to spacing out or losing focus on occasion, but quickly returning to his drinking and sullen self. But after his third trip there it seemed to escalate. His drinking decreased, he was less argumentative and almost constantly daydreaming. The first time he caught Qrow smiling and humming in the kitchen, making lunch for the two of them, he had to pinch himself.

The day he found Qrow’s flask on the table he panicked and spent the next two hours calling around to see if anyone had seen him. The local bar said he haden’t been there in weeks and Ozpin said he hadn’t sent Qrow on any missions for almost a year. His worry mounted with each passing moment, his gaze constantly drawn towards the abandoned, dry flask. Qrow had carried that flask with him everywhere with him since he got it, and he kept it topped up religiously. Taiyang was packing his gear to go and track him down the Qrow wandered back in, a dazed look on his face. 

“Where the hell were you!” Taiyang shouted, grabbing Qrow by the shoulders and looking him over for any injuries. 

“Just went for a walk, gettin’ back to nature and relaxin’,” Qrow said, his tone flat before he shrugged his way free and heading to the stairs, “gonna take a nap, I’ll be down for dinner later.” 

Taiyang stared after him, before shaking his head and sending a text to everyone he’d called, saying that everything was fine. Setting his scroll down, he collapsed into a chair with a groan, earlier panic replaced with weariness. “Dammit Qrow,” he muttered, before pulling himself up and getting back to the grading he’d been putting off doing. Even as he graded, his thoughts drifted back towards his housemate/teammate/brother-in-law/best friend and tried to puzzle together what had change habits that were ingrained in Qrow for as long as he’d known him. 

\-----

The changes only got more profound as Taiyang watched him in the coming months. After one of his trips he’d come back with pierced ears, something that Qrow shrugged off when he asked about them. One time when he was passing Qrow’s room, he saw the door was cracked open and thought he spotted something pin and sheer laying across the arm of a chair. Another time when coming home, he spotted Qrow through the window, his friend was staring lovingly at something on his scroll, only to jump and shove it in his pocked when Taiyang opened the door.

“Got some dinner here, something from that Mistral place you like, you hungry?” Taiyang asked, holding up the takeout he’d gotten. 

“Y-yeah,” Qrow said, shifting in his chair while Taiyang started filling two plates. Taiyang glanced at Qrow from the corner of his eye as he did, a gentle smile on his face. Placing the plates down, he startled Qrow out of whatever daydream he’d been caught up in. 

“Everything all right Qrow?” Taiyang asked, starting to cut into the vegies.

Qrow was silent for a moment before sighing and locking eyes with Taiyang. “I have to come clean,” Qrow started, gulping at what he was about to say. “I-I met someone on Menagerie.”

Taiyang was silent, finishing the food in his mouth before taking another bite, giving himself a moment to consider his response. “Well, about time ya told me,” he said, smiling gently at Qrow.

“W-wha?” Qrow sputtered, not sure by what he was hearing.

“You’re not that good at keeping secrets Qrow. At least not for me,” Taiyang said, shrugging. 

Qrow wanted to argue, but he knew it was true. Even in their first year Taiyang had the gift of figuring out what the rest of the team was thinking before they often knew it. He recalled the time Taiyang woke the entire team up early one day, bearing breakfast for them all, a surprise for Qrow and Raven’s birthday. When they confronted them later, he said that they’d been acting odd the last few days and figured it was something he could do to make them feel better. 

“T-they said that they’d like to meet my family,” Qrow continued, looking away. “I-it would mean a lot if you agreed to meet them.”

Taiyang was silent for a moment before smiling. “Sure Qrow. There’s a break coming up and I can take a week or two off as well,” Taiyang said, watching as Qrow relaxed at his words. His lips pulled up into a mischievous grin, showing off his bright white teeth as he spoke again, “So want to tell me about your special someone?” he said with a teasing tone. 

Qrow shifted for a moment before looking away. “T-they are very kind. And supportive. Makes me want to be a better person for them,” Qrow said, blushing. 

“Gonna give me a name?” Taiyang asked, smiling at how Qrow had described his someone. It wasn’t much, but he sounded happier than he had in years. 

“They’ll want to introduce themselves,” Qrow said, metting his eyes again. “So I’ll let them know we’re coming.”

With a smile, Taiyang nodded.

\-----

Stepping onto the docks of Kuo Kuana, the capital of Menagerie, was an experience for Taiyang. He didn’t have an issue with fanus, something he’s proud to say he’d passed onto his daughters, but being one of the few humans surrounded by fanus wasn’t a feeling he was used to. But while he felt a bit off, Qrow seemed to be fine, walking with confidence off the boat and guiding Taiyang towards the town. Several people waved towards Qrow, who gave a slight wave back.

“Make some friends here?” Taiyang asked, noting how many people were smiling at them, or rather Qrow, as they passed. He needed to wipe his forehead, sweat beading in the intense heat. Sun beating down on them relentlessly, the sea breeze only making it the barest bit more barrable. 

“A few. Their aren’t many huntsmen here, so a blade to help drive off the Grimm is always welcome,” Grow explained as they left the waterfront. 

“So they live near the edge of town. It’s a bit of a walk,” Qrow said as they moved north. Taiyang just nodded, looking around the city as they moved further in. The atmosphere was different here, brighter and friendly, something that large human cities seemed to lack. Even as they moved towards where Qrow’s someone lived and the buildings started looking a bit older, they were still all in good repair. 

Qrow stopped before a single level house at the very edge of town. It was of the same design as most of the other houses, and while it was a bit larger than some of the surrounding buildings, what made this one different was that the jungle seemed to creep right up to the edge of the structure. 

Qrow entered without knocking, looking around the room. “Clover! We’re here!” he called out, Taiyang entering behind him, feeling the heat dissipate as he moved out of the sun. He watched as Qrow’s shoulders relaxed when he entered, more calm than he’d been the entire trip there.

“I’m out back!” A voice smooth voice replied, male, somewhat deep. A tone that reminded Taiyang of how Summer, or other team leaders spoke. 

Taiyang looked towards Qrow, who was moving to a side door rather than where the voice had come from. He turned to face Taiyang before opening the door. “Why don’t you go introduce yourself, I’m gonna put my stuff away and change into something a bit cooler,” Qrow said, holding up his bag. “Just leave your stuff here, Clover can show ya where to put it later.”

Tossing his bag to the side, he heard Qrow close the door without another word. Taiyang took a moment to look around the room, very different that what he was expecting, or at least used to. A low table sat in the center of the room, surrounded by several large pillow. A screen hung on one of the walls and a beaded curtain separated this room from the direction of where Clover’s voice came from. With a shrug, Taiyang moved through the curtain, the next room was a kitchen, and across from his was an open sliding door that led into the jungle. 

Sighing, he moved back out of the cool house and set off into the jungle, the light blotted out by the thick foliage around him. A dozen steps in he stopped, eyes wide as the stared at the fauns before him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Qrow’s someone, but it wasn’t this. 

The first thing that stood out to Qrow was his eyes, bright teal green, and kind looking, accentuated by a path of green scales. He had spiked brown hair and pointed ears, pierced with a gold stud on the lobe. His smile was surprising, two sharp fangs peaking out over his lips. His torso was bare, strong with muscle. The only accessories he wore were gold, bright gleaming gold. A necklace of golden plates draped around his neck, two thin gold bands on each bicep and golven bracers on each arm, a green clover on each of them. His hands were adorned with numerous gold rings, fingers ending with claw like nails. 

What surprised Taiyang was his lower body. Rather than legs, Clover’s torso ended with scales. A huge snake’s tail, nearly a dozen meters long and thicker than his torso was coiled around the clearing. Dozens of shades of green scales that glittered in what light filtered through the canopy. 

“You must be Tai,” the fanus, Clover said, rising up slightly from where he was laying, long tail shifting as he moved up. He found himself unable to look away from Clover, something drawing him in. 

“Y-yeah,” he gulped, walking forward and sticking out his hand. “Nice to meet you Clover. Qrow’s been very tight lipped about you.”

He found his hand ignored as Clover instead pulled him into a hug, strong arms crushing him against Clover’s torso. He wasn’t sure if this was a normal greeting, or just Clover, but he wasn’t complaining. He was solid, firm muscles shifting as Clover’s hands trailed down his back, stopping just before his ass. He couldn’t help but shiver when he leaned in and whispered in his ear. “He’s told me all about you, Tai.”

As he was about to speak he heard a throat clear behind him “Getting friendly with him master?” he heard Qrow say. Taiyang looked back at his friend to ask what was going on and was stunned for the second time that day. Qrow stood behind him, clad in an outfit that he may as well not have bothered with. A thick golden band encircled his throat, sheer pink draped over his pecs before looping around his back, leaving his abs exposed and letting Taiyang see his nipples, pierced with golden hoops. A golden band on each bicep held a sleeve that draped down to his hands. A thong covered his hard cock, bound with a golden ring A golden ring on each thigh and ankle supported a loose legging. 

“Q-Qrow! What’s going on?” Taiyang sputtered, not noticing as Clover’s tail began to encircle him and Qrow, forcing his friend closer until he was pressed against his back. 

“Don’t worry Tai, just look at Clover and you’ll understand everything,” Qrow said, his voice carefree and relaxed.

Before he could speak, he felt Clover’s hand nestle his chin and force his face forward, and any reply died when he caught a glimpse of Clovers eyes. He felt his body relax as he was drawn into them. The teal green had been replaced with a rainbow of colours. Dancing and twirling around in a way that drew in deeper. 

“There’s a good boy,” Clover purred, sending a shiver through Taiyang. “Such a pretty pet. Knew I’d need to get you here the first time Qrow showed you to me.”

Warm hands wrapped around his chest from behind, unbuttoning his shirt and vest before pulling them off. At the same time Clovers other hand was opening his pants and shoving them down, revealing his solid seven inches. 

“Don’t you feel relaxed Tai? Enjoying yourself?” Clover said, his tail slowly encircling Tai’s cock. He found himself thrusting his hips into the tail lazily. Unable to tear his eyes away from Clovers. His worries faded away as a content feeling overtook his mind. 

“Feel that Tai,” Qrow said, breath ghosting over his ear, “Isn’t Clover the best.”

He nodded without thinking, “the best,” he said, voice unnaturally calm. 

“Now why don’t we relax a bit and have some fun,” Clover finished, his eyes fading back to their normal teal. Taiyang found himself blinking taking in Clover again as a bright smile lit his face. He leaned forward, pulling his arms from his vest and shirt as Qrow pulled it off him. His lips met Clover’s arms wrapping around each other as the fell into a passionate kiss. 

Feeling his plants fall to the ground, he stepped out of them, groaning as the tail wrapped around his cock started to stroke faster. Qrow’s hands came between his and Clover’s body, playing with his nipples and caressing his chest. “Feels good Tai? Isn’t Master the best,” he felt Qrow say, moaning into his kiss with Clover.

The hands pulled away from his chest as Clover broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting them as Taiyang panted, breath stolen by the kiss. 

“Enjoying yourself pet?” Clover, asked, gently cradling Taiyang’s face as his tail continued to work his cock. 

“Yes master,” Taiyang responded, his voice still somewhat calm still, but returning to normal slowly. 

“The coils shifted around them as Clover moved to the side to where he could gently pet both Taiyang’s and Qrow’s hair. “Such loyal pets I have. Why don’t you show me how much you enjoy serving me,” he said, lightly pressing them down. 

Both men fell to their knees, coming face to face with two cock sticking out for a slit in his scales. Unlike the rest of his lower body, Clover’s cock were human shaped, just over nine inches long and much thicker than average. A bead of pre-cum glistened on the tip of each as the tip slowly leaked more. 

Without any prompting, both Qrow and Taiyang leaned forward, each of them taking a shaft into their mouth. Qrow managed his easily, sinking down on it until he’d swallowed every inch, bobbing his head as he tried to get Clover off. Taiyang tried, but enthusiasm didn’t compare to practice. He managed to swallow more of Clovers thick meat, his cheek pressed against Qrow’s but struggled with the last few inches, gagging when he tried to force it. 

“Shh, patience pet. You’ll be doing this a lot from now on. You’ll get there,” Clover encouraged. 

A thrill ran through Taiyang at the thought of getting to service his master more. He focused again on his cock, trying to swallow it again, slower this time, inches sinking into his mouth, and slowly, his throat. His cock was warm and heavy, salty and musky. Taiyang wasn’t sure how long he knelt there for, him and Qrow sucking Master’s cocks. Every sound of pleasure from Master filled him with pride, the hand petting his hair occasionally tightening its grip and forcing him further down his Master’s shaft. Eventually, Taiyang and Qrow were forced off Master’s cocks, both now glistening with pre-cum and saliva. 

The coils around them shifted until as Taiyang stared up at Clover, waiting for his next orders. 

“Lean over me, I want to break you in properly,” Clover ordered, Taiyang immediately moving to lean over Clover’s tail behind him. The section of tail was thick enough that his knees didn’t touch the ground and he was about level with Clover’s cocks. He felt Qrow settle in next to him, slinging one of Taiyang’s arms over him while doing the same with one of his so they were plastered against each other. 

He inhaled sharply when a drizzle of something cool and wet was drizzled over his crack, coating his hole. “I’d open you up,” he hard Master say, feeling the coils shifting as he moved closer, “but claws don’t mix well with that.” He felt as one of Master’s cock pressed against his opening, lightly pressing on it before the pressure began to increase. “This shouldn’t hurt too much. You’ll open up for master, won’t you.”

“Yes MastEEERR!” Tiayang started, yelling when Master’s cock pressed forward, head popping into him and the first few inches sinking in. The pressure didn’t relent until he felt all of Master’s cock sink into him, his ass pressed against scales, the second cock sticking out to the side and rubbing against Qrow’s ass. 

“Shh pet, just enjoy being filled with your Master,” he said, patting Taiyang’s head. He felt himself relax at gesture, hole loosening around the cock filling him. Master was still in him for a few moments, giving his hole a chance to get used to the sensation, whatever pain had come from the initial penetration fading to a dull throbbing while pleasure started to rise whenever Master’s cock throbbed within him. 

He hummed when the pain was faded, a sign for Master to keep going. He didn’t waste a moment, pulling back until only the head was still inside Taiyang’s ass before snapping his hips forward, fucking him with his full length. The force would have been enough to knock him off his feet if he wasn’t braced against Clover’s tail. He felt his shaft throbbing against the scales, each thrust hitting a button deep inside him that sent a wave of pleasure crashing over him. He’d never been fucked like this before (pegged, yes, both his wives liked to be on top sometimes,) but Master was using him harder than either of them ever had. 

Taiyang’s mind was blank after that, awash in a sea of pleasure. A slapping sound filling the jungle as his ass was used for his Master’s pleasure. He felt his ass glowing from the hard fucking, scales sliding over tender skin when Master would grind into him, spanking him when he was being deep dicked. Every stroke, every thrust managed to hit that place inside him, driving him closer and closer to release. He tried to hold it, wanting to prove to Master that he was focused on pleasing him, trying to milk his thrusting cock, but eventually he was forced over the edge. 

Cum spurted out of his cock, splashing against Master’s scales as he came, his hole spasmed around the cock inside him. He heard Master hissing before snapping his hips one last time, releasing a torrent of cum. He felt Master tense up, cock jerking inside him as cum poured into his hole, filling him with masters essence. He wasn’t sure how long his master was filling him for, but eventually the cock in him began to soften. Just as Master’s cock was about to fall from his used hole, Master gave him a sharp spank, making his hole close up.

“Very good pet, now keep my seed inside you while I use my other pet,” he heard Master say. Taiyang lay there, dazed and content, filled with Master’s cum as Qrow was used. He heard every grunt, every cry for more and then as he was filled by Master’s load. 

A hand ran through his hair, gently, lovingly. “Such a good pet for me. I think you’ll learn to like it here.” He heard Master say, to which he could only hum and nuzzle back into the firm hand. 

\-----

“YAAAANG! We got a postcard from Dad and Uncle Qrow!”

“Another one? Are they back on Menagerie already?” Yang asked, poking her hear out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” Ruby started, reading the back of the card, “he says that since we’re at Beacon all year that he thought he’d try dating again, and they’d both met people there. Dad wrote that he may actually move in with them!?”

“Huh. As long as he’s happy,” Yang responded, going back into the bathroom and getting ready for her date with Blake.


End file.
